During recent years it has become readily apparent that a real need exists to conserve on natural resources. Experts have awakened the consuming public that the source of natural resources such as fuel and water is not inexhaustible.
In many areas the source of water for human consumption is rain. The amount of rain varies greatly from year to year and as a result, many cities have experienced critical water shortages. In many jurisdictions, it has been necessary to ban unnecessary uses of water such as the washing of cars and the watering of lawns. These bans are relatively easy to enforce since the acts occur outside the house or apartment and are readily observed.
The consumption of water within a house or apartment is not easily policed. During water shortages, residents have been requested to voluntarily reduce water consumption. A number of devices have recently been marketed which may be placed in the water tank of toilets to reduce the amount of water consumed each time the toilet is flushed.
Some attempts have been made to provide devices which may be installed in water pipes such as in showers to reduce the amount of water flow. The normal person uses many times the amount of water necessary to take a shower with most of the water going needlessly down the drain.
Moseley Jr., et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,562 and Lang U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,714 show devices which are designed to reduce the volume of flow of water during a shower. The present invention is an improvement over such devices.